


tell the world (we finally got it all right)

by joshllyman



Series: these broken wings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's gonna hurt your mouth, no literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: The bed is surprisingly empty when Bokuto wakes up.He stretches out, finding only one other body when he's used to three. He runs his hands along Tsukki's sides and scoots closer to him, dropping a kiss onto his shoulder."Do you have coffee?" Tsukki mumbles into the pillow."No.""Then leave me alone."---The morning of Bokuto's birthday holds an unexpected surprise.





	tell the world (we finally got it all right)

**Author's Note:**

> god it's so fluffy  
it's so cheesy  
prepare yourselves

The bed is surprisingly empty when Bokuto wakes up.

He stretches out, finding only one other body when he's used to three. He runs his hands along Tsukki's sides and scoots closer to him, dropping a kiss onto his shoulder.

"Do you have coffee?" Tsukki mumbles into the pillow.

"No."

"Then leave me alone."

"Aw, babe," Bokuto whines. He throws a leg over Tsukki's hip, wraps his arms around him. "Is that any way to treat me today?" 

"This is how I treat you everyday."

"But today is special!"

"How so?"

Bokuto frowns. "Keiiiiii." 

Tsukki rolls over, a grin on his face. He places a hand along Bokuto's jaw and slots one leg between Bokuto's thighs. "Happy birthday, Bo." 

"Was that really so hard?"

"Yes, it was." He leans up and kisses Bokuto, and when he pulls away their noses stay pressed together. 

"You're my meanest boyfriend," Bokuto grumbles, and Tsukki shrugs.

"If the shoe fits or whatever." 

“I don’t know what that means.” 

“It’s an idiom, Bo.” 

Bokuto grabs Tsukki by the hips and lifts him on top of himself. He raises his eyebrows and grins. “Birthday makeout?”

Tsukki sighs. “I suppose.”

“So long-suffering.”

“Yes, being with you is truly torture.”

Bokuto grins again as Tsukki lowers his mouth to his. Tsukki parts his lips and lets Bokuto suck on his bottom lip, and Bokuto lets out a happy moan. His hands tease where Tsukki’s shirt is riding up. Tsukki moves his mouth to the juncture of Bokuto’s jaw and sucks in the way he knows Bokuto loves, and Bokuto grinds his hips up into Tsukki.

“Hang on,” Tsukki says, sitting up abruptly.

Bokuto follows him, propping himself up on his elbows. “Sorry?” he questions. 

“No, it’s not that.” Tsukki’s eyes are narrowed, and he’s wearing a frown on his face. “Koutarou.”

Bokuto’s heart thuds in his chest. Tsukki never uses his first name. “Yeah, baby, what’s wrong?”

“You know I love you, right?”

Bokuto shakes his head, and the anxiety away with it. “Kei, you just scared the shit out of me.”

“I’m sorry.” He tries to move away, but Bokuto grabs him by the hips and holds him in place.

“Kei. Of course I know you love me. Of course I know that.”

He reaches up and cups Tsukki’s jaw, and Tsukki leans into the touch, closing his eyes and letting out a soft sigh. “I just wanted to make sure. I can be harsh sometimes. I just wanted you to know.”

“I know,” Bokuto replies. “You know I love you, too, right?”

Tsukki scoffs. “I don’t think you’d let me forget.”

“Good. Now get back down here and kiss me some more.”

Tsukki obliges, leaning down and crushing their mouths together again. Bokuto gets lost in it: the feeling of Tsukki’s lips against his own, of Tsukki’s thigh grinding against his groin, of Tsukki’s hands pulling his hair just enough to put him on edge. The mattress dips, and Bokuto pulls away reluctantly to find Kuroo in bed next to him.

“Happy birthday,” Kuroo says, and he kisses Bokuto. Tsukki’s hands dip under the hem of Bokuto’s shirt, and Kuroo uses his tongue in all the ways Bo loves, and Bo thinks he could probably do this all day.

And then his stomach growls loudly.

Kuroo pulls away with a laugh. “Keiji’s finishing breakfast now.”

“Sorry,” Bokuto says, sheepish, and Kuroo pecks his mouth again.

Tsukki leans over and grabs for his glasses and their phones, ending up splayed across Bokuto in a comforting way. “You have seventeen text messages,” he says, handing Bokuto his phone.

“And eleven of them are from your mother,” Kuroo finishes, and Bokuto barks a laugh.

“Probably more like sixteen,” he agrees. 

The consensus is nine from his mother. The rest are from former teammates and--

“Hey, Daichi texted,” Bokuto says. “He says he’s looking forward to seeing us in a few weeks. And also he and Suga have someone they want us to meet?”

“Huh,” Kuroo says. “Maybe we’ve rubbed off on them.”

Bokuto spends several minutes thanking everyone for their kind wishes, Kuroo nuzzling into his side, Tsukki resting his chin against Bokuto’s sternum. Akaashi pokes his head in and smiles softly at them.

“I could use a hand with the plates,” he says. “Good morning, Koutarou. Happy birthday.”

“I’ll help,” Bokuto offers, and Tsukki pins his wrists to the bed.

“We’ll go,” Kuroo corrects. “You stay here or there’s no point in it being breakfast in bed.”

“I’m gonna need kisses to tide me over then,” Bokuto says, and Tsukki rolls his eyes.

“Sap,” he accuses, pressing their lips together.

Kuroo follows after him. “Don’t listen to him, he’s just a big a sap as you are.”

“Yeah, we all know the cactus thing is just a facade.”

Kuroo and Tsukki follow Akaashi into the kitchen. Bokuto sits up and straightens the blankets a little so they can all actually sit on the bed, and then shoves various clutter into the drawers of the nightstand so they have somewhere to put their drinks.

Or he would, but he gets distracted.

There’s a small jewelry box in the bottom drawer that he’s never seen before. 

It’s ring sized.

Bokuto shuts the drawer with a slam and sits upright, trying his best to look innocent. He has no idea what that’s about or why it’s there, but his heart is pounding in his chest when his boyfriends return to the room. Akaashi’s carrying a large platter, Tsukki’s following with cups and a jug of apple juice, and Kuroo’s got plates for all of them. 

“Pizza?” Bokuto asks. “For breakfast?”

“I decided I can relax on what constitutes breakfast food for a day,” Akaashi says. He sets the pizza down in the middle of the bed and leans over to kiss Bokuto. “Happy birthday, again.”

“Thank you,” Bokuto says against his lips. “For all of this.”

“You deserve it,” Akaashi answers. Bokuto goes red and looks down at the breakfast offerings.

“Aw, man, you guys even put pineapple on it for me!” Bokuto exclaims, grabbing a slice and tearing off a bite. “Oh my god,” he says around his food. “This is possibly the best thing I’ve ever had in my mouth.”

“I think I speak for all three of us when I say, rude,” Kuroo says, picking up his own piece.

Bokuto’s too busy shoving more food in his mouth to answer, and it falls quiet except for his appreciative noises. Tsukki’s head falls against Akaashi’s shoulder as they eat, and Kuroo reaches across to place his hand on Tsukki’s knee.

Bokuto’s heart grows three sizes. He’s so, so in love with them, and not a single goddamn thing in the world could tear them apart.

“Hey,” Bo says softly. He places his hand on top of Kuroo’s. “Did you guys know I love you so much?”

Kuroo gives Akaashi and Tsukki a significant look, and Akaashi nods at him. Kuroo’s resulting smile splits his face.

“Hey Bo,” he says, turning back to Bokuto. “Your gift is in the bottom drawer, if you wanna grab it.”

“Oh my god,” Bokuto says. His heart starts pounding again. “Oh my god, Tetsurou.”

“He’s already seen it,” Tsukki says, shaking his head, and Bokuto’s hands are shaking so badly he can’t even open the drawer. Tsukki leans over him and grabs the box, pressing it into his hands. Tears form behind his eyes.

“Kei.” He already feels himself blubbering. “Please tell me this is what I think it is.”

“Yes,” Akaashi confirms. “I believe it is.”

“You should open the box and make sure,” Kuroo says.

“I can’t,” Bokuto says. “I can’t do it, you do it.”

“Oh my god, Koutarou.” Kuroo grabs the box and opens it. 

Inside there’s a silver band with three inset diamonds. 

“You guys,” Bokuto cries, and all three of them move in to hold him. “Please tell me you have matching ones.”

“Yeah, yeah, we have them,” Kuroo says, taking the ring out of the box. “We’ll put them on as soon as you say yes.”

“You didn’t even ask,” Bokuto cries, and there’s giddy laughter, and Tsukki leans in to kiss him.

Against his lips Tsukki murmurs, “Will you marry me?”

“Kei, yes, of course, oh my god.”

Kuroo leans in, kisses him, and asks, “me too?”

“Tetsurou, yes, yes.”

Akaashi kisses him. “Will you marry me, as well?”

“Keiji, yes, yes I’ll marry you, I’ll marry all of you, where’s the fucking paperwork, someone put this ring on my finger, my hands are too shaky.”

They all laugh and Akaashi pulls the ring out and places it on his finger.

They’ll figure out the details later, of legality and formality, but in this moment they are all in love, and they are together, and Bokuto thinks that he might be the happiest man on the entire planet.

**Author's Note:**

> can u believe i wrote this bc i can't  
the daisuga thing is bc in my head this takes place in a universe from a fic that is forthcoming  
title is from sara bareilles' "i choose you"  
happy birthday owl son, i love you but not as much as your boys do


End file.
